Secrets Can't Be Kept
by M.C. Fizzy
Summary: Another night, another case... but is this just one case, or will it lead to another? When a killers is on the loose, how easy is it to stay safe? (rating may change)
1. Default Chapter

A/N: "Give me a break if this sucks, it's been a while since I have written. I usually write original fiction and I have written CSI fan fiction before so I hope I didn't do too bad. I hope you enjoy it.. Oh yeah, and if you're wondering, you'll see all the characters here (plenty of Greg probably).."

The night dark, the stars invisible to the city, a old abandoned building stood silently at the corner of the street. Shards of broken glass lay scattered across the pavement of the side walk, most of the windows of the building being broken. A few drops of a crimson substance glistened in the dim light of the streetlight, not visible to one just passing. One passing would be a young woman, considered as a teenage girl. Her long brown hair waved side to side as she quickly walked down the sidewalk, deep brown hues also glistening in the dim light of the streetlight, a slight sign that she had been crying. A teenage boy, looks of which seem to be of the same age as the girl, walked a few paces behind her, anger in his eyes. Gripping the girls shoulder, he turned her around forcedly, gazing into her eyes with a hint of anger and frustration.

"Damn it Dawn, why the hell are you doing this, why are you running off like this?!" He seemed to yell as he gripped her shoulder tighter.

His grip hurting her, she tried to shrug him off and turn away. She wanted so badly to just ignore him. Backing away, she answered him.

"Don't play dumb with me Jason! You sure as hell know why!" She turned away and began to run, though not getting far.

"Come back here!" Jason ran after her, quickly catching up and holding onto her tightly around the chest.

Struggling hard to free herself, Dawn kicked and screamed, but he only covered her mouth. Her muffled cries being inaudible to anyone near by, she nearly gave up, but had to give him one last kick in the shin.

"Ah!" Jason cried out as he lifted his leg, feeling the bruise already forming, "You bitch!"

Letting go of the girl, he hit her across the face with great force, the blow causing Dawn to step back and run into the window behind her. She fell through the window, the glass already being broken. Feeling the blood slow streak down her face from the now open cut below her brow, Dawn place a hand over it gently so that the blood wouldn't get in her eye. Jason bit his lip as he saw her sit up. he quickly ran over to her and helped her up.

"Dawn I... I didn't mean..." Standing up, she gazed at him, tears now streaming down her face.

"Look Jason I don't know who you think.... what?" She stepped back a bit when she saw a strange look cross his face.

He gave a look mixed with fear and confusion, but the look wasn't directed at Dawn. Following his line of vision, she turned around and looked behind her. Eyes widening, she let out a scream as she back up into Jason, who just stood there, staring at what lie before them.

It was a body. The bloody corpse of an unknown gender lie on the concrete floor, a large dog standing beside it with his head bowed, blood dripping from it's canines.

* * *

Shadows seemed to dance upon the outer walls of the building as the red and blue lights of the ambulance and police cars flashed. The yellow strip saying "Crime Scene" that secured the area was lifted as CSI Willows and Brown walked underneath it, entering the scene of the crime. Seeing that Grissom was already there with Brass, they walked up to the two for some questioning, Catherine being the first to ask. 

"Hello Grissom, I wouldn't suppose you could tell me why I'm here? I'm supposed to be on break tonight...." She seemed to be a bit angered that she had been called out.

"Sorry Catherine, we were in need of another person, I've got another case to take care with Sara. Nick is busy too..." He gave a slight smile and glanced at Warrick as he started to walk off, but was soon stopped by Catherine.

"Wait a minute...." She reached over and placed a hand on his shoulder, removing it when he turned around, "Where's Greg at?"

"Oh yes, he's on his way over here." He smiled yet again and then walked away without another word said.

With a slight nod of the head, Catherine turned to Warrick as she cleared her throat, "Right.... Ok lets get to work. How bout you take care of the body and I take care of the witnesses?"

"Oh so that's how it is, I get my hands dirty while you ask the witnesses annoying questions?" A small smile crossed his lips.

Returning the smile, Catherine slapped him on the shoulder, "Well, unless ofcoarse you _want_ to ask the annoying questions... I'll just get the fun part of it.." She pulled out a pair of gloves and held them up.

Warrick rolled his eyes and grabbed the gloves, walking off towards the building, "It's cool with me..."

She smirked as she watched him walk off, soon turning back to Brass with a slight sigh, "So, who do we got?"

"Hm? Oh yeah.." He turned and nodded to the teenage girl who was standing by the ambulance, a bloody bandage placed just below her brow, "Dawn Clark, 18 years old, she was with her boyfriend when the stumbled upon the body. I haven't heard anything from him yet.." He pointed his thumb toward the teenage boy standing beside Dawn, "He's her boyfriend, he doesn't seem to want to cooperate.."

Catherine glanced over at both the Dawn and Jason, her gaze returning back to the injury that the girl had received, "What happened to her?"

"She says she tripped and fell on that broken glass in the building, whether or not she's telling the truth, I don't know." He shrugged his shoulders and walked off in the same direction Warrick had gone.

"Hm.." She let out a sigh and also sigh, "Guess we'll find out..."

A/N: how'd I do? Was it good? Bad? Ok? Tell me please.... be nice.."


	2. Glass Shards

A/N: Thankyou person who reviewed, I am hoping for more reviews...

Catherine stood in front of the girl, waiting for whatever answer she might give her. The girls boyfriend, Jason, stood beside her with his arms folded and a scowl on his face. Catherine's eyes glistened beautifully as the red and blue lights of the ambulance and police cars flashed, a stern look on the woman's face.

"I'm sorry, I don't know.... We didn't see anyone here before us..." Dawn answered the female CSI, her red rimmed eyes glistened with tears.

Catherine could admit, the girl looked scared. She was sure Dawn had no intention of stumbling upon a body, getting cut, and having to answer the ,sometimes annoying, questions the authorities had to ask. Letting out a small sigh and shifting her wait from on foot to the other, Catherine lowered her note pad and pen.

"Look lady, if you don't mind.. my girlfriend and I better be going, don't you think finding a damn corpse is enough?" Jason broke the momentary silence with attitude in his voice.

With a nod of her head, Catherine tucked her notepad away in her pocket, "Yes that's fine, if there is anything you need you..."

"Yeah yeah, we know... Come on Dawn let's go..." He grabbed her hand and started to walk off, the girl holding back some.

"Wait a minute..." Catherine walked after the couple, "Don't be surprised if you're called in for any further questioning.."

Jason turned slowly and glared at her, an eyebrow raised, "Let's get out of her Dawn.." He tugged on her hand and once again began to walk away.

Catherine watched as they walked away, now in deep thought. Why was that Jason kid so uptight? It was almost like there was something that he was hiding...

Mentally shaking her self, she started off towards the direction Warrick had gone. She can think about those kids later, there were more important things to take care of at the moment. Slowly walking up to the window that Dawn had, supposedly tripped through, she scanned the ground carefully with her eyes, careful not to miss a thing.

"Hm?" A strange "clink" sound was heard, a sound as in glass hitting pavement.

Looking down at her feet, she saw a fairly large shard of glass right beside her foot. A crimson substance smeared on the clear glass, the substance seemed to still be wet, fresh. Reach into her lab kit, she took out a pair of glooves, slipping them on slow as she gazed at the shard of glass. She reached down and carefully picked up the shard by the small tip of it that was fairly clean. Carefully turning it in her fingers, she studied it.

"Maybe it's the girl's blood.." A familliar voice came from behind Catherine.

Turning quickly, a bit startled, Catherine saw that it was only Greg. He had been leaning in over her shoulder, curious of what she had been looking at.

"Oh, Greg, when did you get here?" She asked, though not really listening to him.

She reached back into her kit and pulled out a baggy. Opening it up, she carefully placed the shard of glass inside of it and turned back to peer at the broken window.

"Just got here... Sorry I'm late, you know, traffic. That's the disadvantage of living in a place like this, and to top that I was already working on something back at the lab and..." He stopped, noticing that she wasn't paying any attention to him.

Following her gaze to the window, he saw that her eyes had been scanning the jagged edges of the window, the sharp points of the broken edges sticking up like pointy mountain tops, though their tips shimmering menacingly in the dim light of the street light. Some of the shards tipped with what looked like blood.

"Uh... Catherine?" Greg gave her a sideways look.

"Oh, sorry.." She turned back to look at him, a thought on hand, "The blood on the shard of glass I just picked up was wet, it was fresh, but the glass still intact with the window is dry so.."

"So the blood still intact with the window could possibly be the vic's?" Greg tried to finish her sentence, though for some reason feeling uncertain of himself.

"Not quite, of coarse it is most likely, but you're getting ahead of yourself Greg. I was going to say that it is older then the blood of the piece of glass I just picked up..."

Greg nodded as an indication that he new what she was talking about.

Catherine leaned over with a pair of tweezers and picked off one of the pieces of glass from the window. Placing it in another baggy, she held both baggies out to Greg.

"Make sure these get back to the lab.."

He nodded again and took the evidence bags without another word.

"Let's check out what's inside..." Catherine motioned for him to follow her and stepped through the broken window, carefull not to cut herself, Greg following close behind, "Careful.."

Once they were both inside, they looked around, eyes soon stopping at the bloody corpse still laying on the floor. It's blank eyes seeming to gaze into theirs, unleashing a dark, eerie feeling. Seeing the amount of blood, Greg flinched some at the terrible stench of it, not only that but the sight of it.

"Hm, figured he would already be on his way to the morgue by now.."

Greg shrugged and looked just a bit above the corpse, seeing that Warrick and David were both kneeling down beside it.

"Hey War, David.." Greg gave a slight nod to them.

"Hey Greg..."Warrick glanced up at him then to Catherine, "figure out anything?"

"Hm?" Catherine looked over to Warrick, "Nothing all that usefull, or already knew... So David, how do you suppose he died?"

David glanced up at Catherine and then back down to the body, "Well... he wasn't killed by the dog, I know that.."

"Dog?" Greg questioningly peered at him.

"Yeah, there was a dog with the body when it was found. A German Shepard... Anyways...." David pointed a gloved finger towards the chest, "Victim was shot in the chest twice, and by the way the lungs are blown out, I'd say he was shot at a fairly close range.."

Greg turned away as he heard David mention the chest he turned his gazed to the ground, not wanting to look at the gruesome sight.

Catherine gave a quick glance at him but turned back to David, "Where's the dog now?"

"Last thing I knew one of the policemen tied him up outside, he thought you guys would want to take a look at him.."

A/N: Another day, another chapter... PLEASE REVIEW PPL!


End file.
